Cyber Angel
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Desde el siglo XVIII habían estado presentes entre los humanos. Eran exóticas, extraordinarias... Extrañas... Una raza fuera de este mundo. Y el mundo machista en donde ellas existen, ninguna mujer puede estar por encima del hombre... O si... Ellas son la puerta a los misterios del mas allá... Ellas son Cyber Angeles... (OC's Disponibles)
1. Prologo

**¿Quien me extrañó? ¿Eh? ¿Alguien? **

***Grillitos de fondo***

**Ok, lo entiendo... Desaparecí por quien sabe cuanto y lo lamento...**

**...**

**En fin, dejaré esto por aquí y e iré a una esquinita a llorar abiertamente porque estoy depresiva y quiero chocolate...**

***Va a hacer lo que dijo***

**Disclaimer: Inauma Eleven Ares no Tenbin y Orion, no me pertenecen. Todo lo relacionado a la historia, personajes independientes, idiomas y vocabulario desconocido, si.**

**Otra cosita...**

**¡Primer FF de IE AnT! **

***Celebrar locamente***

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

* * *

_"No importa como, cuando o porque;_

_ellas siempre están cerca de ti"_

_Ialam D. Festa._

* * *

_**10 años atrás...**_

* * *

-Lo siento, Asuto... Parece que ya no podré quedarme contigo...

Fueron esas escasas palabras las que detonaron todas y cada una de sus desgracias.

-¿Que estas diciendo? ¡No hay manera de que sea verdad!- Soltó este- ¡Hemos estado bien todo este tiempo, solo nosotros dos! ¡Y de aquí en adelante también!

Ella simplemente negó, esa característica sonrisa permanecía vigente en ella contrastada con un leve matiz de pena y tristeza.

-Hijo mío, siempre llegará el día en que alguien tiene que irse, pero los lazos que has creado nunca desaparecerán- Su mano temblorosa se alzó con intención de tocar el magullado rostro de su hijo, este al ver sus intenciones se aferro a ella con ambas manos con temor a soltarla- Así mismo, para mi y para ti también, estaremos conectado para siempre...

-No... Por favor, mamá... No te vallas...- Sollozó en leve desespero, las lágrimas ya inundando sus ojos- ¿Vas a desaparecer también?

-Hijo, yo nunca desapareceré... Cuando me necesites siempre estaré ahí para ti- Asuto simplemente negaba abiertamente, no queriendo afrontar lo que se venía- Asuto, para ti siempre habrá un mañana...

De a poco su voz de fue extinguiendo junto la poca fuerza que había en esta; su mano se fue deslizando lentamente entre las de su hijo...

-¿Mamá...? ¿¡Mamá...!? ¡Mamá!

Ese 06 de Abril... Inamori Yuriko... Falleció...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No había sido fácil para Asuto el seguir adelante... La disolución de su equipo de fútbol, la muerte de su madre, la incesante y continua presión desmotivante de su director... Eso y mas...

Pero, a pesar de todas esas adversidades siempre había un aura radiante rodeando a Asuto.

El día del entierro de su madre, fue cuando todo dio un giro inesperado. El ambiente estaba plagado bajo los aires del mal augurio típico en esa clase de ocasiones, todos los conocido de la difunta se hallaban presentes para dar sus ultimas despedidas a tan fuerte y respetable mujer. Todos y cada uno de los cercano a Asuto estuvieron con el ese día...

Junto a una completa desconocida que apreciaba todo desde lejos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar la ocasión, de a poco todos fueron retirándose dejando al Asuto junto a su madre. Aquel gesto tan característico de el fue su única despedida hacia su madre...

-Hasta pronto... Mamá...

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, las esquinas de sus ojos captaron lo que precia ser una persona encapuchada con la mirada fija en la lapida de su difunta madre. La desconocido sintió la mirada de Asuto sobre ella.

Aquel encuentro se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonar de las sirenas...

Otro toque de queda...

La desconocida al oír aquel estruendoso ruido se alejó de allí... Lo único que Asuto pudo ver de ella fueron esos peculiares fanales brillar en todo su esplendor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Actualidad..._**

* * *

Todas aquellas evocaciones merodeaban diariamente en su cabeza, gracias a ellas había crecido como persona y supo como aprender de cada uno de las enseñanzas que estas dejaban a su paso, convirtiéndose en lo que era ahora.

Sin embargo, en los últimos 10 años de su vida, jamás pudo olvidar eso ojos...

No podía definir el color el ellos, poseían tal refulgencia que estos de alguna forma se habían grabado permanentemente en su memoria...

-¿Asuto...? ¿Puedo pasar...?- La serena voz Kirina se oyó a lo amplio de su habitación quebrando su burbuja de recuerdos

-¿Eh...? Si, adelante- Musito este

El mencionado, cauteloso abrió la puerta de la habitación del moreno, enfundado y engalanado en un pulcro traje de etiqueta negro con una corbata a juego con sus afilados azullinos

-Tsukuhi-san pregunta si ya estas listo. Dentro de unos minutos nos...

Un leve tic nervioso se abrió paso en su ojo derecho junto a una nerviosa sonrisa que intento ocultar. Ojeando detenidamente la vestimenta de su amigo. Camisa fuera del pantalón; chaleco mal abotonado; moño mal hecho, saco en algún lugar de la habitación y nostalgico.

-Uh... Asuto... ¿Por que aun no estas listo?- Dijo este

-Oh? Perdón Kirina, creo que volví a soñar despierto- Se disculpo el mencionado

Kirina simplemente soltó un leve suspiro de derrota, tomando al castaño de los hombros y alzándolo a la vez; comenzó a arreglar el aspecto del castaño cual madre a su hijo.

-Uno de estos días no estaré ahí para arreglarte, Asuto- Bromeó el oji-azul abotonando su chaleco- Empieza a buscar a alguien mas, quieres?

-Lo se, pero no hay disponible por los momentos- Le siguió la corriente- Así que no me queda mas que recurrir a ti, Kirina

-Ah... No se puede contigo ¿Cierto?

Dio un último apretón a su corbata de moño y permitió que el fuera en busca del saco. Ya puesto salieron de aquella habitación hacia el lobby del hotel en donde se hospedaban junto con el resto de un ya adulto Inakuni.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las voces de los demás invitados a la gala resonaban abiertamente en el salón, cotilleos por una esquina, fuertes y borrachas carcajadas por un costado, risillas coquetas por otro seguido de uno que otro piropo y muchos mas...

Y debía admitirlo...

Estaba hasta la coronilla...

Desde antaño, el ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de eventos, pero no iba a negarlo, le hostigaban de sobremanera. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres le habían insinuado imprudencias y vulgaridades a sus oídos con bajas esperanzas de lograr algo con el.

¿Que no veían que el era un hombre casado? ¿Acaso su sortija de matrimonio era solo joyería que lucir? ¡No!

Liberó un suspiro estresado al pensar en la ausencia de su esposa, no podía hacer mucho, ella era la que había insistido en que el asistiera a esa gala y no podía luchar contra sus adorado encantos y mucho menos en su estado actual.

-Se le ve muy cansado señor...- Una cantarina voz llamo a sus espaldas, aproximándose a su lado- No se moleste, estoy segura de que usted no es el único en esta gala en recibir esa clase de propuestas

-¿Usted también, señorita?

-Como no tiene idea, pero descuide, esa clase de personas son como los cuervos. Solo lo mas brillante puede distraer su vista- Afirmo la joven mirándolo de reojo

-Hmh... Es una interesante observación señorita...

El espacio en blanco al final de su frase fue un claro guiño a conocer su nombre

-Festa... Anira Festa, gustosa mi presencia al conocerlo.

_Festa..._

-Que apellido tan peculiar, y mas en estos tiempos de hoy en día...- Pensó el

_¿Festa...?_

-Sin embargo... ¿Por que me resulta tan familiar? Un momento...

.

.

.

.

.

**¿¡... Festa...!?**

.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa detrás de sus gruesos gogles al reconocer a su distinguida compañía.

-¿Festa...? ¿Acaso eres...?

-Así es, mi estimado señor, soy descendiente directa de Ialam D. Festa

-El primer hombre nacido de un humano y una...

-Andoriana... Me sorprende de sobremanera su reacción, Señor Kidou... - Hablo con afabilidad la joven- Pero, doy crédito a mi sorpresa como tal, es raro ver a un_ Himuna_ que sea sabiente de la existencia de mi _Magse Patiem_, y mas en estos desagradables tiempos de hoy en día.

-No voy a negara la sorpresa, señorita Anira- Justifico este tras su leve trastabileo- Pero, no todos los humanos son tan ignorantes de la existencia de tal figura como lo "fue" su abuelo

-Oh...! ¿Entiende usted el _Dialecto Andoriano_?- Preguntó con una abierta sorpresa perfectamente fingida

-Como dije, no todos los humanos son tan ignorantes...- Siguió su broma con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que esta amplia mansión es suya, señorita Anira. No se siente usted muy sola en ella?

-No, la servidumbre es mas que suficiente para llenarla, Señor Kidou

Después de tan peculiar introducción, ambos habían decidido acompañarse mutuamente en aquella gala y disfrutar de la velada (Y así evitar pretendientes no deseados, mas que nada). Sumidos en su charla, recorrían los acaudalados y casi vacíos pasillos de la mansión, bellamente decorados con exóticos artefactos y piezas de arte de la desconocida raza que merodeaba sus vidas.

-Es increíble como estas piezas invaluables pueden ser ignoradas de esa forma- Reprocho el de los gogles

-Es raro, incomprensible y desconocido. El _Himuna_ promedio siente repulsión por esas palabras adyacentes de significados profundo muy poco entendibles para su baja comprensión.

Kidou no dijo nada, era muy limitado conocimiento de esa exótica raza pero, si sabía como entender el significado oculto del mensaje que ella misma había dejado escapar.

-Veo a lo que quiere llegar, señorita Anira- Empezó a explicar- El humano, de por si le teme a lo desconocido, al no hallar la comprensión para entenderlo lleva la consecuencia de ser calificado como raro, solo por no ser visto como algo común.

Los ojos de Anira brillaron de la emoción ante las palabras expuestas por el mayor. Con una gran cautela se deslizó hasta uno de los grandes recuadros y posicionó su mano sobre una de la ornamentadas esquinas.

-Acaba de romper mis esquemas, Señor Kido- Alabó la joven- Mas impresionada no pude haber estado por su elección de palabras

-Solamente señalé algo un tanto obvio, no es para tanto

-Eso dice usted, solo una mente privilegiada es capaz de desvelar un mensaje oculto en unas simples palabras. Digno de mi devota confianza.

-¿Que quiere decir con esto?

Muy sospechoso era su comportamiento y lo era aun mas al verla afincada a una de las esquinas inferiores de su recuadro

-Quiero que usted resguarde algo de mi propiedad, señor Kido- Pidió formalmente con su afable modo de voz. Por simple obviedad, eso sorprendió a Kidou, mas no lo demostró abiertamente.

-¿Y por que habría yo de hacer eso?

-Por que usted es de esos casi inexistentes _Himunas_ que comprende...

Listo estaba para refutar, mas esta lo intercepto casi al momento

-Le mostrare...

Se afincó con ahínco a la esquina del recuadro dejando abrir o que parecía ser una puerta junto a una fila de escaleras rumbo arriba. Anira entro de inmediato y sin voltear llamó al mayor.

-Sígame...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Este era el estudio privado de mi _Magse Patiem_ antes de "irse". Todas y cada una de sus investigaciones se encuentran adyacentes en este lugar sagrado para los pocos Festa en mi _Iura'ehm_\- Explico Anira

La habitación era lo suficientemente amplia para trabajar. Un amplio escritorio de madera roja y ornamentas naranjas con sus debidos artilugios, unos escasos muebles cercanos a un gran ventanal con cortinas de seda roja y borlas doradas que destellaban bajo la luz de la luna creciente, varios libreros y ficheros enlineados en los muros, abarrotados de libros de todo tipo, junto a ellos un extraños exoesqueleto de lo que parecía ser un humano.

-Así que aquí es donde su abuelo realizaba sus investigaciones

-Así es. Todo el conocimiento sobre la raza desconocida habita aquí, dentro de estas paredes. Pero este ya no es un lugar seguro.

-¿Por?

-Hay varios ojos siguiendo mis pasos, bocas conspirando en mi contra, oídos consumiendo mi sombra y manos queriendo extinguir el legado Festa. No puedo arriesgarme a perder tal tesoro como lo es la investigación de mi _Magse Patiem_. No me queda otra alternativa que recurrir a un _Lleuhs_\- Sozobró ella

-Un aliado...

-Exacto, y creo que ya sabes el porque te elegí a ti

-Así es, pero... ¿Como esperas que resguarde todo esto?

Ella no respondió, en un parpadeo, toda la sala se hallaba envuelta en fuertes ráfagas de viento, azotando contra lo libreros y ficheros; revoloteando cada papel en el mismo. Aquel poderoso vendaval de arremolino entre las manos de Anira, comprimiéndose al punto de la extinción para luego reaparecer con la forma de un magnificente libro.

-De este modo lo podrás levar contigo a todas partes...

Acerco el libro a su cara y como si este fuera hielo al contacto con lava, se evaporó al instante. Aquella blanca niebla hizo camino hasta Kidou.

-De ahora en adelante Yuuto Kidou, eres mi _Llauhs..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Residencia Kidou..._**

* * *

Después de aquel fatídico encuentro con la señorita Anira, se había empezado a sentir verdaderamente extraño. En su cabeza se proyectaban mil y un imágenes y panoramas jamás vistos por el o por algún humano.

Su cabeza dolía ante todas y cada una de aquellas imágenes, no podía con tanto...

-¿Cariño...? ¿Estas bien?

Su esposa enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y reposo su cabeza sobre la de el.

-Son las 2:24 de la mañana, cariño. Deberías de estar descansando y mas en tu estado- Dijo el

-Estoy embarazada no invalida. ¿Y como esperas que duerma sabiéndote en este estado?- Contrarresto ella- ¿Tan mal fue esa gala?

-No, en lo absoluto. Pero si hostigante

-¿Por que?

-Pues...

Una punzada se hizo presente en su cabeza, al igual que en la de su esposa. Temió que esas imágenes que el vio se reproducieran en ella; pero no; solo palabras en extraños códigos que por alguna extraña razón entendía.

_**Biante...**_

**Excesiva fuerza física...**

**Agilidad sin precedentes...**

**Velocidad sin límites...**

**Demasiado inocentes...**

.

.

.

**Darkari...**

**Virtud Física...**

**Alta inteligencia...**

**Astucia marcada...**

**Demasiado atrevidas...**

.

.

.

**Achai.**

**Altamente inteligentes...**

**Psicológicamente avanzadas...**

**Agudamente astutas... **

**Demasiado curiosas...**

.

.

.

**Cipho**

**Empatía sobrehumana...**

**Sentidos mejorados...**

**Fuerza física elevada...**

**Demasiado maternales...**

.

.

.

**Espher**

**Trascendentales...**

**Demasiado sabias...**

**Altos niveles sobrehumanos...**

**Demasiado misteriosas...**

.

.

.

-Cariño... ¿Que fue lo que acaba de pasar...?- Pregunto su esposa algo temblorosa por la visión

-No lo se, pero... Algo me dice que debemos investigar esto a fondo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy emocional al principio? **

**Debo admitirlo, yo lloré en el primer ****episodio**** del anime, me parecio perfecto para dar inicio a esta historia.**

**Ahora, explicaré unas cositas por aquí. Las palabras en **_Cursivas _**tienen un significado que les mostrare aquí abajo.**

* * *

_**Vocabulario Andoriano.**_

-_Himuna: Definición de Humano en Idioma Andoriano_

_-Dialecto Andoriano:_ _Idioma o lengua perteneciente a la Raza Andoriana_

_-Magse: Apelativo que se aplica en familiares de mayor edad. Ex: Abuelo._

_-Patiem: Definición de Padre en Andorius._

_-__Iura'ehm: Definición de Familia/Familiares en Andoriano. Palabra sagrada en el mismo._

_-Llauhs: Variante de Hallauhs. Significa aliado en Andoriano._

* * *

**Ahora... La ficha mis estimados lectores**

**-Nombre: (Pueden ser dos si gustan, pero uno debe ser japones)**

**-Edad: (Aquella que suelen aparentar; que sea menos de 27 pero mayor de 22)**

**-Apariencia: **

**-Personalidad:**

**-Raza: (Esta la explique en el último renglón del párrafo; ****asegúrense**** de que esta este levemente relacionada con su personalidad, de lo contrario sera muy extraño)**

**-Color favorito:**

**-Arma: (Si es que la requieren)**

**-Profesión o Trabajo:**

**-Familiares: (Si tienen o no. Los nombres son opcionales. Puede ser humano o animal.)**

**-Historia: (Breve y ****concisa. Si nacieron humanas, nacieron Cyber Angeles o inducidas****)**

**-Relación con los humanos: (Buena? Mala? Neutral? Una respuesta corta y porque?)**

**-Ropa: Casual, 3 de Gala, De trabajo, Pijama, Traje de Baño (Opcional)**

**-Pareja: (Asuto, Nosaka, Haizaki, Ichihoshi, Froy, Kirina, Yuuichirou, Fubuki, Atsuya, Mizukamiya, Nishikage, Kazemaru, Tatsuya, Hiroto, Goenji, Fudou, Tatsuya, Hiroto)**

**-Extras: (Gustos, Disgustos, lo que sea que ustedes consideren importante)**

**Y hasta aquí llego yo! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

***Se monta en su alicornio y se va***

**Besos ;3**


	2. ¿Llauhs?

**I'm Back Babies! **

**E aquí el primer capitulo! Listos para lo que se viene!**

**Y... Si, hay un Y... Como esta es una linea de tiempo alternativa... Señalaré unas que otras cositas que yo veo importante resaltar:**

**-Aquí Endou esta emparejado con Aki. (Endaki Shipper, Baby)**

**-La esposa de Kidou estará presente, mas su rol y nombre en esta historia ****serán menores, casi ****imprescindibles****. En tal caso de ser mencionada se le sera dirigida como Yomei (Sufijo formal para referirse a su esposa)**

**-Algunos personajes (Ya sean principales o menores) tendrán una respectiva pareja, mas, todo tipo de información relacionada con ellos sera irrelevante.**

**-Posibles caméos de IE GO. (Taiyou que Kawaii eres)**

**-Habrá cambios en varias de las profesiones/Trabajos/Ocupaciones de algunos personajes.**

**-Suzuno y Nagumo están relacionados mas ****allá**** de lo convencional *Guiño, Guiño***

**Y eso es todo :D**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin y Orion, no me pertenecen. Todo lo relacionado a la historia, personajes independientes, idiomas y vocabulario desconocido, es de mi entera propiedad.**

**¡Comencemos!**

* * *

_**Chapter 01: ¿Llauhs?**_

* * *

El cronometro marchaba con furia contra reloj, faltaba poco para finalizar el partido con los minutos adicionados a ultimo minuto.

El partido se había empatado en principios del primer tiempo y en aras del segundo, ambos equipo se emparejaban tanto defensiva como en ofensiva; No fue hasta lapsos del tiempo de remuneración que el equipo Local había anotado un gol en la portería contraria por obra y gracia de una jugada maestra de Shiratoya y Yagami dejando el marcador 2 - 1 a favor del local.

Con pocos minutos restantes, el equipo contrario en diversos intentos dio señas de acercarse a la portería. Fueron una delantera y dos centrocampistas del equipo adversario que lograron asechar por encima la zona de gol.

-_¡Nishima se aproxima peligrosamente hacia la portería!_

Seguid de dos jugadoras mas para detener el paso de las defensas, Nishima tomo posición lista para anotar un gol. Con fuerza salió disparado el balón hacia la portería con una velocidad sorprendente hasta la guardameta; pareciera que el esférico entraría en la portería a escasos segundos del final del tiempo de remuneración, que sorpresa para publico ver como el esférico reposaba inerte en las enguantadas manos de la ex-portera del Inakuni... Umihara Norika...

El pitido de la arbitro dio por finalizado él partido, la multitud explotó en ovaciones y cantos de victoria al verse testigos del triunfo de su Club Deportivo predilecto.

Norika observó el esférico entre sus manos y sonrió ténuemente ante su pequeña pero significante hazaña, al alzar la vista se encontró con la delantera del equipo contrario extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Muy buena atrapada, Umihara- Felicitó Nishima estrechado su mano contra la contraria

-Muchas Gracias, Nishima-san- Devolvió ella el apretón

A lo lejos veía a sus compañeras y equipo técnico celebrar jubilosas su victoria entre la extesa lluvia de confetti junto a sus adversarias.

-Felicidades por su victoria

-Gracias, debo admitir que nos dieron una buena batalla- Admitió Norika mirando sus magullados guantes de tantas frenadas al balón. Nishima sonrió

-Lo que viste aquí no es nada comparado con lo que veras allá afuera- Admitió la delantera apoyando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Tu y tu equipo representaran a Japón en Torneo Global de Futbol Femenil.

-Si, es una gran oportunidad para nosotras.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas ante el pensamiento. Su equipo. Su pequeño equipo iría a ese renombrado y afamado torneo donde solo las mejores tienen espacio entre las grandes, tanto esfuerzo por fin rindió frutos.

-Ven...- La mano de Nishima descendió hasta la suya y levemente tironeó de ella

-¿A donde?

-¿Como que a donde? ¡A celebrar!

Con esa afirmación, siguió a la delantera a seguir festejando con el resto del equipo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En las gradas, la fiesta era igual de intensa que en el campo. Todos los cercanos a cada jugadora del equipo vencedor celebraban abiertamente aquella victoria mientras que otros mantenían el jubilo internamente.

_-¡Iremos al torneo!_

_-¡Esos equipos no tendrán oportunidad contra Japón!_

_-¡Ya tenemos la vitoria entre nuestras manos!_

Esos y mas eran los cantos y alabanzas que inundaban los oídos de Asuto, la euforia si duda había envuelto a todos en el momento.

Observaba como el equipo técnico de varios noticieros locales e internacionales acercarse a las jugadoras cercanas a ellos, entre ellos diviso a Norika junto a la delantera Nishima, ambas sonrientes frente a la reportera y su camarografo.

-Se le ve mas feliz de costumbre ¿No lo crees?

De a poco y pudo distinguir la voz de Kirina entre toda la euforia, aun así se giro hacia el

-Si, Norika-chan lo hizo increíble. Ya me la puedo imaginar en aquellos estadios de futbol- Fantaseo Asuto sintiendo una repentina ola de orgullo por su amiga.

-Yo también...- Atribuyó Kirina on el mismo sentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que toda la celebración en el estadio finalizó, ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores entre palabras de animo, intercambio de camisetas y muchas risas. Norika fue la ultima en entrar, tras una adecuada despedida y una sincera felicitación por parte de la capitana el Club Osakami de Osaka, ingresó al vestidor...

-¡Felicidades!

Otra lluvia de confetti inundo su visión junto a un poderoso y asfixiante abrazo por parte de Nae

-¡Estuviste increíble allá Norika-chan!- Alegó Nae eufórica

-¡Muchas felicidades Norika-san!- Le siguió Tsukushi

Esas y mas eran las palabras que inundaban los oídos de la peli-azul, tantas que de a poco y no se inundaba en lágrimas.

-Basta ya, la van a inundar entre sus alagos- Habló Anna- No queremos que se nos vuelva presumida

-Veo eso imposible- Hablo Hitomiko, Naee y Tsukushi se alejaron un poco de ella para darle espacio a medida que su Coach le hablaba- Muchas felicidades Norika, cada día demuestras ser una portera formidable

-Gracias, entrenadora.

-Hoy es un gran día para este equipo, nuestros esfuerzo dieron magníficos frutos y ahora estamos por cosecharlos en ese gran torneo que se nos aproxima- Volvió a hablar Hitomiko inspirada- Pese a las dificultades y terribles condiciones, hemos permanecido inamovibles ante las adversidades y así es como hemos sido recompensadas, con una merecida victoria.

-Por los momentos no sabremos si celebrar o no, pero es recomendable descansar unos cuantos días antes de celebrara correctamente- Hablo Anna

-¿Por que?- Preguntó Nae

-La lluvia de patrocinadores sera atroz- Respondió- Con la victoria del Club Raimon FI, van a haber muchas ofertas de patrocinio y ahora que representaran a Japón en ese torneo van a mil y un oportunidades tocando la puerta

-Es por eso debemos de tomar una decisión sabia y concisa- Dijo Tsukushi- Y dudo que una resaca recién concebida nos ayude.

Ante esa mención, un silencio incomodo inundo la sala y todas las miradas pararon de lleno en cierta peli-lila.

-¿Cierto Shi-ra-to-ya?- La voz de Anna seguía siendo afable mas ocultaba un aura siniestra tras recordar la última "Fiesta"

-Ah... Si...- Respondió la mencionada

-Bien, fuera del tema descansaremos un par de días antes de tomar la decisión definitiva- Concluyó Hitomiko...

-Oh... Valla... No creo ser capaz de esperar un "Par de días"...

Todas se sorprendieron al oír aquella voz dulzona escabullirse de entre el vestidor.

-Mhm... Que silencio, mi llegaba al parecer no es tan grata- Volvió a hablar aquella voz

-¿Quien es?- El tono de voz de Anna cambió radicalmente ante la intrusión e aquella voz

-¿Tengo permitido entrar? ¿Están todas en debidas vestimentas?- Preguntó

Desconfiada de esa voz Anna ojeó a cada mujer en el vestidor, la mayoría ya se habían cambiado a sus vestimentas habituales después una rápida y efectiva ducha, habían otras que estaban a medio desvestir y ciertas inmencionadas aun permanecían en sus trapos bajos. La mirada que Anna le dirigió a Norika y a Nae prácticamente habló por si sola

-_¡Vistanlas inmediatamente!- _Dijo con la mirada; Reina y Clara captaron la indirecta y con lo primero que tomaron las vistieron al instante- Puedes pasar

Estaba dispuesta a sermonear a quien quiera que fuera aquella persona que espiaba su conversación, cuando sus azules fanales se encontraron con unos azules mucho mas claros y aun mas afilados que los suyos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Ante los escasos minutos de silencio, un sorpresivo jadeo se escapó de los labios de Fumiko al saber de quien se trataba...

-Usted... Usted... ¡Usted es Matsubara Saori!- Exclamo la morena

La mencionada simplemente le ofreció una amable sonrisa que hizo delirar a la morena, algo muy raro en ella. La recién llegada dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de Anna y enfoco su celeste mirada en Fumiko.

-Valla, vaya... Gustosa en saber que me conoces- Dijo esta

-¿Quien no la iría a conocer? Usted no deja de ser dirigida como la Princesa de Japón

-Por favor, no pertenezco a ningún linaje real para ser dirigida de ese modo, solo dime Saori ¿Si?- Volvió a sonreír haciendo delirar de nueva cuenta a la morena

Anna por otro lado, trataba de asimilar la presencia de aquella dama tan importante a escasos centímetros de ella, al no hallar su voz correctamente carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-¿Qu-Que la tr-trae por aquí, Señorita Matsubara?- Hablo a como pudo, varias dentro del vestidor le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa al ver titubear a la tan afamada ex-emperatriz del Raimon.

-Oh! Cierto, a lo que vine. Primero que nada quisiera felicitarlas por su rotundo éxito en el partido aunque ya deben de tener los oídos algo cansados de tantas felicitaciones- Dijo ella escrutando a cada jugadora con su mirada- Segundo, no vengo solo por mi cuenta también vengo en nombre de mi amada hermana mayor.

Hitomiko y Anna abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, sorprendidas por la muda mención de dicha persona

-Dicho esto, me gustaría compartir unas cuantas palabras con su entrenadora y de ser posible con la capitana del equipo y Manager en jefe... En privado...- Ojeo por segunda vez la habitación esperando reacción alguna.

Hitomiko obedeciendo la petición de la dama se acerco a la puerta, Norika siguió a Hitomiko no muy segura y Anna... Ella seguía de cierto modo mortificada ante la presencia de Saori. Fue Tsukishi quien tomo iniciativa la por ella.

-Yo iré, terminen de cambiarse- Pidió ella saliendo del vestidor detrás de Hitomiko y Norika- Y encárguense de Anna.

Konko observó a Anna atariarse en sus propios pensamientos; la tomo de los hombros y la dejo sentarse en una de las banquetas que se hallaban disponibles en el vestidor.

-Ire por algo de agua- Aviso Nae

Entre tanto Anna seguía en una especie de Shock, el simple hecho de verla la hacia sentir intimidada... Como si una extraña aura tomara posesión de su ser...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Rangali. Maldivas...**_

* * *

La amplia pantalla plana que yacía en su lujoso Bougalow privado seguía reproduciendo las buenas nuevas acerca de la victoria del Club Raimon FI en Japón. Su afilada mirada recorría el rostro de una de las defensas del equipo galardonado junto a una delantera del mismo.

-Mhm... Me pregunto si Saori habrá hecho lo que le pedí

En ese instante su teléfono sonó avisando la entrante llama de quien ella supuestamente esperaba.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si es el _Llauhs_ predilecto de la señorita Anira. D Festa- Recibió ella socarronamente- Bien sabe usted que yo prefiero ser llamada en ocasiones de suma importancia y mi numero privado solo esta en posesión de mi secretaria.

-_Tengo muy en claro esa moción, Aki fue muy explicita con respecto a sus prioridades- _Reconoció Kidou

-Me alaga oír eso... Bien... ¿En que puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Kidou?

_-Dudo que pueda ayudarme en estos momentos señora Matsubara, dado su ausencia en el país por los momentos_

-Mhm... No me culpe a mi, culpe a los socios que quieren afiliarse a mi conglomerado...- Calló por un momento pensando en sus próximas palabras- Con respecto a su problema... ¿Tiene algo que ver con _eso_?

-_Me temo que si..._

_-_Mhm... Me encantaría ayudarlo, pero yo no tengo las respuestas a sus preguntas

-_¿Puedo saber el porque?_

-Simple... Soy una _Darkari,_ no e experimentado el matrimonio, el coito a placer de concebir y tampoco e experimentado el embarazo... Y dudo que quiera hacerlo a estas alturas- Explico la dama- Esas son inquietudes de _Cipho_ Sr. Kidou. Si busca respuestas a sus preguntas, puede preguntárselo a mi hermana

-_Mhm... Comprendo..._

-No se me mortifique, es entendible por lo que esta pasando- Apremió esta comprendiendo la situación- Tener que lidiar con una mujer embarazada y expuesta al Aura y su condición de _Llauhs_ predilecto. No tiene mucho de haberse topado con la señorita Anira y toda esa información que yace en usted aun no se acopla a su cerebro puramente _Himuna_.

-_El oír que comprende mi situación sin duda me alivia, mas me inquieta esa afirmación de mi cerebro puramente Himuna, si somos directos al tema, me aterra el que mi esposa y mi hijo no nato sufran ante la exposición del Aura que usted me esta señalando y temo verme en la desagradable posición de no saber lo que es "El Aura"._

-Descuide, las mentes abiertas son mas excelsas a los cambios. Pronto toda aquella información estará acoplada a usted como su costosa alianza de matrimonio a su dedo. Usted solo haga lo que le dije.

-_Esta bien..._

-No lo esperaba, pero fue un gusto hablar con usted. Alivió mi humor

-_Mi intención era preguntar por inquietudes, no aligerarla emocionalmente_

_-_Oops...! Mi error...

-_A fin de cuentas, gracias señora Matsubara, seguiré su 'consejo'_

La dama entendió perfectamente el sarcasmo en su voz, y con una risa corta llena de humor colgó

-Ah... Pobre sujeto, pero se entiende el porque Anira D. Festa lo tomo como su _Llauhs_, tiene eso que muchos otros _Himunas_ no poseen...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tokio, Japón...**_

* * *

Unos cuantos días después del partido, a petición general -Principalmente Nae y Konko- el equipo había organizado una pequeña reunión a horas del mediodía con intenciones celebrar el triunfo del Raimon FI. La moción había sido aceptada pero había una estricta condición que se debía aceptar...

-No puedo creer que tengamos horario... ¡Para una fiesta!- Exclamo Fudou claramente enojado

-Dímelo a mi, me siento como un niño- Se quejo Kazemaru

-Vamos, véanle el lado positivo- Trato de animar Endou

-¿Y según tu, cual es el lado positivo?

Fudou y Kazemaru dirigieron una mirada escéptica al castaño esperando su respuesta, este al sentir la presión de ambas miradas sobre el no pudo musitar palabra alguna...

-Pues...

Ambos se dieron una mirada exasperada ante la miserable explicación de Endou, si, el castaño también la había agarrado gusto a las fiestas.

-Vamos, no se pongan así- Intervino Aki con su modesto vaso de "Ponche" en la mano, si, "Ponche"- Saben muy bien las razones por las cuales esta fiesta durará poco.

-¿¡Y tiene que ser hasta las siete!? ¡Por favor!- Enrabió Fudou- ¡No tenemos la culpa de que Shiratoya pierda el juicio de si misma cada vez que bebe!

Si, esa era una de las condiciones... Que la fiesta durara no mas tardar hasta las 7:00 p.m. máximo 7:30 p.m.

-¿Acaso debemos recordarte lo que sucedió aquella vez?- Recalcó Aki.

Un calo frió escaló por las columnas de los tres presentes al recordar aquellas desagradables escenas de aquella fiesta. Escaso fue lo sucedido, pero si dejo traumas a varios y unas que otras malas experiencias que nadie se atrevería a contar. Los tres adultos tragaron en seco ante el recuerdo y decidieron callar.

La otra condición, sin duda era la que mas peso se llevaba... Cero alcohol para Nae, de cualquier tipo.

-Eso pensé- Declaró Aki notando el sombrío semblante de todos- Además, esto no puede durar mucho la esposa de Kidou está entrando en su sexto mes y ya saben como Hitomiko con respecto a esos temas.

Un bufido de cansancio salio de Fudou al verse incapacitado de rebatir los deseos de la mujer de mas edad; simplemente tomo asiento refunfuñando como niño chiquito ante la mirada de los tres presentes.

No muy lejos de allí las managers y demás integrante del equipo intentaban sacar la mayor cantidad de información con respecto a la charla que tuvieron con la tan aclamada "Princesa de Japón"

-¿En serio no nos puedes decir nada mas, Tsukushi-chan?- Suplicó Konko a la castaña

-Me temo que no puedo decirte nada, Konko-chan. Hitomiko pidió muy amablemente no decir nada de ese tema hasta estar en una situación mas calmada- Dijo Tsukushi

-Oh... Ya veo...

-Descuida, seguro cuando las cosas en esta "fiesta" se calmen, se podra hablar mas abiertamente del tema- Sugirió al ver el semblante decaído de la Tanuki

-Bien...

Alicaída, Konko se dirigió al amplio sofá que había en la sala tomando asiento junto a Sasuke, quien muy distraídamente cambiaba los canales de la pantalla plana en la pared.

-Se supone que esa televisión es para asuntos importantes, Sasuke-kun

-Lo se, este es un asunto importante- Respondió este sin mas

-¿Que cosa?

-Mantenerme lo mas despierto posible, esta supuesta fiesta me hace sentir viejo- Respondió

A medida que cambiaba los canales podía observar por encima las diversas programaciones...

Una patinadora de cabellos blancos siendo premiada... Un grupo femenino coreano presentando lo que parecía ser su nuevo sencillo con temática militar... Noticias sobre la victoria del Raimon FI... Informes del Clima... Froy Girikanan... Recientes crímenes y asesinatos...

-¡Oye! ¡Regresa! ¡Ese era Froy-kun!

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente cumplió su petición. El mencionado estaba respondiendo muy alegremente -A su manera- las preguntas del entrevistador. La entrevista estaba en ruso mas las voces de los traductores resonaba por encima de las suyas.

-_¿Como te sientes ante la victoria de Eternal Spark, Froy?_

_-Es imposible describir el sentimiento con palabras ¿Sabes? Un pequeño equipo logro algo grande, serán ellas quienes lleven el nombre de Rusia en alto en el torneo_

Ichihoshi logro escuchar por encima las palabras del albino, se acercó un poco hasta la zona del televisor para ver mas. No prestaba atención a las palabras del ruso, su vista estaba fijada en la joven enganchada a su brazo.

-No sabia que había algo entre Froy y Allanaya- Soltó de la nada

-¿Eh?

-La que esta enganchada al brazo de Froy, es Allanaya Aleksedina- Explico- Es la capitana de Eternal Spark y una de sus goleadoras estrella

-¡Oh! No lo sabía- Dijo Konko

-Pues ahora lo sabes

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, notaba algo extraño en la joven mas lo dejo pasar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta había seguido sin contratiempos, aunque un poquito aburrida para aquellos fiesteros emperdinos; Yuuto seguía rememorando la conversación que tuvo con la superior de Aki, una mente puramente _Himuna_ como la suya tardaría un asimilar aquella magna cantidad de información que Anira le otorgo y con los efectos que su esposa estaba presentando en su etapa y exposición al aura lo tenian mas que preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?

Alzó la vista encontrándose con Sakuma mirándolo con cierto tinte de preocupación

-Algo así...

-Eso del embarazo te tiene mas distraído de costumbre, mas, _Yomei_ parece estar contenta- Dijo Sakuma observando a la mencionada ser rodeada por las demás mujeres en la sala tocando sutilmente su abultado vientre de seis meses.

-Si...

La conversación siguió como si nada, temas triviales cualquieras, ocurrencias salidas de la nada y una que otra broma entre los dos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Alguien ordenó algo?- La voz de Goujin resonó en toda la habitación. Todas las miradas fueron a parar en la mensajera que sostenía aquel pesado paquete sin problema alguno

-No que yo sepa- Hablo Haruna

Anna se acerco para examinar, sintiendo aquella misma extraña sensación que con la señorita Matsubara. Observo el paquete mas este no tenía remitente, pero si tenía el nombre de a quien iba dirigido...

-Es para ti Kidou, pero... ¿Desde cuando te apellidas _Llauhs_...?

El silencio inundo la sala por completo, cada mirada esta fija en Kidou y otras en _Yomei_ al ver como su semblante paso a uno mas tenso y estresado. Kidou solo soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que no tengo de otra...

-¿A que te refieres, Kidou?- Dijo Endou

-Bien... ¿Por donde debería empezar...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Wow... Eso fue intenso de escribir :)**

**Y ahí esta lo shido, miwos! **

**Hubo unas que otras referencias por ****ahí**** escondidas 7u7 vallan a ver ustedes cuales son. **

**Hasta aquí llego amiguitos, les advierto que el "Drama" empezará en el ****próximo**** episodio (7u7)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos :3**

***Se monta en su alicornio y se va volando***


	3. Incertidumbre

**I'm Back Babies! **

**Saluditos e regresado! *Grillitos de fondo* Ok, ese silencio es comprensible -_-U Lo merezco... En fin, prosigamos con lo nuestro XD**

**Vuelvo y recalco:**

**-Aquí Endou esta emparejado con Aki. (Endaki Shipper, Baby)**

**-La esposa de Kidou estará presente, mas su rol y nombre en esta historia ****serán menores, casi ****imprescindibles****. En tal caso de ser mencionada se le sera dirigida como Yomei (Sufijo formal para referirse a su esposa)**

**-Algunos personajes (Ya sean principales o menores) tendrán una respectiva pareja, mas, todo tipo de información relacionada con ellos sera irrelevante.**

**-Posibles caméos de IE GO. (Taiyou que Kawaii eres)**

**-Habrá cambios en varias de las profesiones/Trabajos/Ocupaciones de algunos personajes.**

**-Suzuno y Nagumo están relacionados mas ****allá**** de lo convencional *Guiño, Guiño***

**Y eso es todo :D**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin y Orion, no me pertenecen. Todo lo relacionado a la historia, personajes independientes, idiomas y vocabulario desconocido, es de mi entera propiedad.**

**¡Comencemos!**

* * *

_**Chapter 02: Incertidumbre**_

* * *

La tensión era poderos en la sala, lo antes había sido una cálida y amena velada se había transformado en una tensa situación sumamente inquieta. No había un solo ojo que no estuviera encima de Kido, excepto los de Sasuke y Konko quienes muy distraídamente veían un programa cualquiera, manteniéndose alejados del tenso ambiente.

-¿Puedes explicarnos de que se trata esto, Kidou?- Exigió Anna

-Tal parece que no me queda otra alternativa- Dijo sin mas mirando a su esposa- Dile al chófer que te lleve a casa, este ambiente no te hace bien

La mencionada asintió y salió de la sala. Nosaka se acerco hasta la mensajera y sutilmente retiro el paquete de sus manos.

-Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí. Puedes retirarte- Pidió este amablemente. La mensajera dió una leve reverencia y se retiro de allí. El pelimagenta ojeo el paquete por encima para después acercarse a Kidou

-No seria correcto abrirlo sin tu permiso, Kidou

El mencionado dio una mirada al paquete para luego pasarla a los demás en la sala. Podían sentir la curiosidad pesada en el aire, desde aquella mensajera trabajando fuera de horario como el paquete que Nosaka le extendía.

-Bien, si eso quieren...

Aun en manos del pelimagenta, Kidou deshizo el embalaje del paquete, retirando los excesos del polietileno mostrando el contenido del mismo. Era un libro del color del vino con delicados detalles en oro macizo, una cerradura sellada y una pulcra caligrafía como título...

_**Andorius**_

-Que titulo tan peculiar...- Opinó Nosaka

Kidou por otra parte no lo veía del todo extraño, el entendía a la perfección lo que aquella distinguida palabra significaba.

-Interesante...- Despojando al libro de su excesa envoltura, lo tomo y comenzó a examinarlo mas de cerca notando la extraña cerradura.

-¿Como piensas leer el libro con esa cerradura?- Por primera vez en la velada Haizaki se digno a hablar poniendo un énfasis especial en sus palabras- No trae siquiera una llave

-Parece mas un diario- Dijo Michinari

-¿Por que alguien le enviaría un diario a Kidou?- Se cuestiono Hiro

-Esto sin duda es sospechoso- Prosiguió Kirina

La sala entera se había inundado en las posibles suposiciones y probabilidades que rodeaban a aquel extraño libro, Kidou por otro lado seguía mirando atentamente la cerradura. Era sumamente peculiar y le extrañaba el hecho de no tener orificio o siquiera una llave para abrirse.

-Mhm...- Con su dedo rozo la cerradura por encima con sutileza, casi con miedo a dañar el fino decorado.

Al instante de hace eso dicho libro desprendió un potente brillo del color del nácar, desatándose como fiera liberada en la habitación llamando la atención de todos. Cinco ases de luz salieron disparados del mismo, cada cual de un distinto color revoloteando por toda la sala como avecillas explorando su entorno; tras haber finalizado todo su revoloteo en la sala, como si de un sensor de calor se tratara se dirigieron directamente hacia Kidou, fundiéndose en el. Se tambaleó al sentir la inexistente potencia de esos ases adentrarse con fuerza en el logrando desestabilizarlo.

-¡Hermano!- Fue Haruna alarmada la que primera en acercarse a el, pensando mil y un tragedias en cuestión de segundos. El mencionado no se hallaba herido mas si consternado y sumamente confundido. Volvió la vista al libro y noto seis crestas en la primera en la primera pagina del mismo, que por aluna extraña razón le resultaban muy familiares.

-¿Estas bien, hermano?- Preguntó Haruna

-Si, descuida, solo estoy algo aturdido- Dijo este tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Estas seguro, Kidou? Eso no parecía nada convencional- Dijo Goenji analizándolo de cerca

-Si, no es nada grave, se los aseguro- Reafirmo este. Haruna inconforme lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en un sillón cercano as en ningún momento su hermano soltó el libro.

-Sera mejor que te sientes, puede que esas cosas te hallan hecho algo grave- Volvió a insistir Haruna

-Ten calma Haruna, si Kidou dice que esta bien entonces lo esta- Abaló Endou confiado

-Si tu lo dices...- Finalizó no muy segura

Goenji y Haizaki habían observando la situación de cerca. El ex-delantero del Raimon ya había visto esos ases en él pasado cerca de su difunta madre y su hermana. Haizaki por otra parte no apartaba la vista de los extraños símbolos en el libro.

-¿Presumo sabrás lo que esos ases de luz y esos extraños dibujos significan, no es así?- Escupió Haizaki como quien no quiere la cosa, fue Anna quien le reclamó.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo Haizaki!? Esta claro que nadie aquí sabe que demonios...

-Si se lo que significan...- La cortó Kidou repentinamente

-¿Lo sabes...?

-Si...

-Bien... Adelante... Explícanos...- Volvió a hablar Haizaki impaciente por la respuesta.

-Si es lo que quieren...

Como si de un grupo de primaria se tratara, alzó el libro de tal forma que todos pudieran observar el contenido. Seis crestas circulares, cinco de ellas formaban un pentágono mientras que el sexto permanecía dentro del mismo. Los cinco externos poseían un color muy relativo al de los ases de luz excepto el del medio. El primero era del color de las prímulas, rosa esplendoroso y radiante en forma de flor de doce pétalos. A su derecha otro del color de la mas vibrante y saludable pradera, en forma de una lágrima y tres puntos a su costado interno. Debajo de este el color de la sangre radiante, brillante y acogedora tomando la forma de un corazón abierto y deforme con un lado mas formado que otro. A la izquierda de este uno con el purpura mas sobrio y opaco, mas lograba irradiar brillo por su cuenta adoptando la forma de tres polos enlazándose entre si. Por encima de el, otro del color de la lata no pulida pero bien conservada con la forma de un exuberante y complicado lazo. El del centro era el cual arrazaba con toda la atención, rodeado de un circulo del color del sol en verano y presumiendo una replica semi exacta de una corona de laureles inversa pero con alas de ángel con un aspecto metalizado casi metálico y para nada celestial, coronado con un halo entremedio de estas con el color del nácar.

-Estas son las Seis Crestas de Andorius...- Comenzó a explicar- Cada una representa una raza dentro y fuera del Territorio Andoriano.

-¿Territorio Andoriano?- Soltó Norika

-Así es... Un territorio que muy pocos humanos han tenido el privilegio de pisar y los que lo han intentado no han vivido lo suficiente para contarlo...- Esas no eran las palabras que el quería decir, pero de alguna manera su cabeza le indicaba que lo hiciera- Me estoy refiriendo a cierto lugares inexplorados por ciertas personas...

Observaba a su alrededor notando la total incomprensión en los presentes, pausó un momento para pensar mejor en sus palabras, hasta que llego a tener la forma perfecta para explicar su punto.

-¿Recuerdan los toques de queda y llamados de alerta de hace diez años...?

El calofrío comunal se hizo presente ante la mención de aquellas oscuras épocas de su juventud. Los torneos, partidos y competencias de aquel eran entonces eran pospuestos, se atrasaban o eran suspendidos por completo en todo el país por culpa de esas alertas que obligaban a uno a permanecer recluido en un refugio por días, semanas e incluso meses, ya fuera propio o no con carentes provisiones, escasos servicios de comunicación y asistencia medica.

Y lo feo no era únicamente la reclusión, el caós, la discordia y todos aquellos cadáveres de soldados e inocentes desafortunados era todo lo que se veía después de los toques de queda; y no era solo en territorio Nipón, sino en todo el mundo.

A Asuto le vino el recuerdo de su última despedida de su madre, dicha acción se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido de las alarmas y dado lo alejado de su hogar tuvo que permanecer recluido en el humilde hogar de Kirina.

-¿Veo que si lo recuerda... Eh?- Puntuó al notar el mutismo de todos- Les diré algo... Todos esos oques de queda y estruendosas alarmas sucedieron porque la habitantes del Territorio Andoriano cruzaron el "limite" de sus tierras.

-¿Las habitantes? ¿No querrás decir 'los' habitantes?- Cuestionó Kazemaru

-No Kazemaru, me oíste bien... No es necesario generalizar las cosas... El sexo mas común en ese territorio o mas bien dicho, el único es femenino... Los habitantes del Territorio Andoriano son mujeres...

Otro silencio se expandió por la sala, el único sonido era el que provenía del programa musical que Sasuke y Ponko miraban...

-¿¡Podían callar esa cosa...!?

-Perdón...

La castaña hizo amago de apagar la televisión, as un mal toque de su mano provoco que el televisor cambiara de programación a un noticiero nocturno.

-_En ultimas noticias, la fuerza de seguridad marítima nipona ubicada en el estrecho de Corea fue encontrado encallado en pleno naufragio en la costa de la isla de Tsushima. El capitán y los tripulantes de la nave se encuentran desaparecidos sin ningún rastro de su paradero..._

Sasuke, fastidiado por el cambio de su programa amagó en tomar el control y cambiar el canal...

-¡Ni se te ocurra cambiarlo!

Endou, Aki y las demás chicas miraron perplejas a la Tanuki, no era nada común oírla gritar en tan altos volúmenes.

-¿Que tiene de interesante un tripulación desaparecida?- Preguntó el, mas no recibió respuesta alguna de la misma- Oye... Te estoy hablando...

-Aja... Si... Mira...

Sasuke siguió la señalación de su latosa acompañante hacia la televisión; al hacerlo sintió mil y un nudos formarse en su tráquea.

-... _Según los informes obtenidos por lo residentes de la zona, el navío fue azotado por un potente halo de luz y los tripulantes fueron extraídos del mismo por lo que parecía ser una figura humanoide de aspecto alado. E aquí una muestra gráfica captada en fotografía por un grupo de turistas que vacacionaban en la zona, quienes fueron los expectantes testigos de esta desgracia._

Ponko lanzó un aterrado grito de pánico y Sasuke palideció al punto de los nervios al presenciar la imagen de la supuesta criatura abarcando lo amplio y ancho del aparato.

-Oh... Dios...

Clara, nítida y de alta definición. Esa era la calidad de la fotografía que captaba a la supuesta criatura.

Era alargada y encorvada, de un desagradable color color grisáceo opaco, esquelética y desgastada, las supuestas alas no eran mas que el esqueleto de las mismas con una sombra del color del plomo uniéndolas, garras deformes como manos y pies y un desagradable par de cuernos, entre ellos un sutil halo dorado se sostenía brillante y reclutante de candor, lo único puro y no desagradable de su ser. No se podía dar vista directa a su rostro dado a su postura de espaldas, pero lo poco que mostraba era suficiente para sembrar pánico.

-¿E-Eso es...?- Tartamudeo Ichihoshi

-Si... Eso es una Andoriana o como las llamamos hoy en día... Cyber Ángeles...

-Que criatura tan desagradable...- Se asqueó Nae

-Pense que ya las habían detenido hace años...- Agregó Iwato temblando

-No pueden seguir vivas...- Le siguió Fudou

-No puedo creer que compartamos territorio con esas desagradables criaturas- Agregó Anna, Su mirada azulina divagó por toda la sala hasta toparse con un estóico Kidou- ¿Estas seguro de que esa cosa es una fémina, Kidou?

-Completamente... Pero no se dejen engañar, no todas las Cyber Ángeles son así- Explicó- Algunas son inofensivas y para nada desagradables... Y otras son idénticas a la que están viendo e incluso peores...

-¿Y como es que sabes tanto de esto, Kidou?- Hanta expelo aquella pregunta de manera audaz, sin embargo eso no inmuto a Kidou en lo absoluto

-Digamos que alguien me compartió esa información...

-¿Quien...?- Le preguntó Sakuma igual de intrigado que el resto

-No es el momento, ni el lugar ni ocasión para decirles eso...- Dijo sin mas- Si me disculpan, quisiera saber si mi esposa volvió bien a casa. Buenas Noches.

Fueron esas sus palabras antes de marcharse de la sala, dejando una pesada bruma de duda en incomprensión detrás de el.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

* * *

Estaba furiosa ¿Y como no iría a estarlo?

La junta del mediodía se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la desaforada intromisión de su secretaria quien soltando gritos de escándalo e ignorado las quejas de las importantes personas dentro de la sala, eliminó todas y cada una de las importantes gráficas de la pantalla de exposición... Solo para sintonizarlo en un noticiero local...

-¿¡Interrumpiste una importante junta de negocios por un desausible noticiero!? ¿¡Que demonios le sucede a esta empleada para entrometerse de ese modo a la junta!? ¡Tal parece que esta empleada no conoce bien su lugar!- Uno de los empresarios se quejo abiertamente de la secretaria, pero esta no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Cállese y mire!

La noticia del navío militar siendo atacado se mostró en la pantalla junto con la imagen de la supuesta criatura atacante. Las exclamaciones, gritos ahogados y juramentos no se hicieron esperar y eso era lo que molestaba a la joven que dirigía la junta.

-¿¡Que es eso!?- Exclamo una de las negociantes

-¡Que criatura tan desagradable!- Exclamo otro cerca de ella

-No puedo creer que esas cosas sigan vivas...- Se quejó un anciano

-Cierto, se supone que los Ejercitos Armados de las Naciones Unidas se habían encargado de erradicar esas cosas- Acompañó la secretaria la queja del anciano- Unas sucias aberraciones que nunca debieron de haber nacido y mucho menos existido; no son mas que una desagradable mancha en nuestra sociedad.

Ahora la ira era incalculable era algo verdaderamente raro en ella molestarse por las palabras de odio de los _Himunas_ a su ahora raza, por lo general ella dejaba fluir las cosas... Pero hoy la gota había colmado el vaso.

Su aura empezaba a adoptar una forma arisca y deforme. Su castaña acompañante al darse cuenta del peso del aura de su superior viro la vista hacia ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como el aura de la mas pálida empezaba a personificarse por su cuenta en una furiosa mujer cuyo solo ente incorpóreo desprendía ira por las palabras previamente dichas por los empresarios en la sala.

-_Oh... Naotora-san, no es muy común verte en estos malos momentos...- _Pensó la castaña. Ignorando toda la discordia en la sala, con toda la paciencia del mundo e levantó de su asiento y llamo la atención de los presentes- Bien, dado que nos fuimos por la tangente incorrecta, lo mejor sera posponer esta junta para el día de mañana a horas del mediodía dado que la señorita Sekaiichi no esta en optimas condiciones de proseguir con esta junta, espero y puedan entender.

-Oh mi dios... De seguro la imagen de esa grotesca bestia lacrosa puso a la señorita en ese estado- Se compadeció uno de los ancianos- Descuide señorita Sawada, entendemos perfectamente.

-Es mas, dejaremos la junta para la semana que viene, así la señorita Sekaiichi podrá descansar y recuperarse correctamente- Apoyo otro anciano en la sala tomando sus cosas listo para retirarse- Nosotros le avisamos.

-Muchas gracias por su entendimiento- Agradeció con una sutil reverencia

Mentalmente agradeció el hecho de que su hermana no tan hermana de sangre fuera sumamente estimada entre los empresarios y estos accedieran a retirarse temprano. De a poco cada hombre y mujer iba saliendo de la sala dirigiendo sus mejores de mejoría a la joven Sekaiichi; fueron sus eumpupilados ojos los que se fijaron de lleno en la secretaria.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir esto, Tasako Orimi. Que sea la primera y la ultima vez que interrumpes de ese modo en una junta, de lo contrario tu trabajo y posición en esta empresa se veran gravemente afectadas.

-Si... Señorita Sawada...

Temblorosa y obediente abandono la sala dejando al dueto a solas. Volvió a observar a la personificación de la ira de su acompañante, la cual seguía luciendo igual de furiosa que antes.

-Naotora-san, creo que ya puedes retirarte...- Dijo Teto desprendiendo su aura purpurea hasta cubrir la opuesta- Karin-chan, relájate, sabes que hablan de ese modo por que no conocen mas allá de lo que ven.

-Y eso es lo que me molesta...- Dijo Karin aun con la rabia a flor de piel. Si bien ella no era una Andoriana de sangre y raza pura, haberse dejado influenciar por el alma de una de ellas en su infancia la había cautiva y con el pasar del tiempo obtuvo una mejorada visión de todo a su alrededor, puede que ella no fuera de raza pura pero aun le dolían todas y cada una de esas aberraciones hacía ahora nueva raza- Las emociones cambian a los _Himunas_... Y el _Admianos _a nosotras...

-Lo se, pero sabes como son los _Himunas_... Siempre temen a aquello que no se atreven a conocer

Sus palabras no parecían reducir la ira de Karin, así que pensó en otra alternativa de la cual estaba muy segura que la morena no rechazaría...

-¿Y que tal si vamos a _Bouchée D'ange_...? Se de muy buenas fuentes que ay un nuevo postre en su menú...

Su propuesta pareció mover los cables correctos en la mas pálida, puesto que el aura de la misma junto con la personificación de Naotora Li empezaban a difuminarse en el aire suavemente

-Aparte... Riko-chan estará encantada de verte.

El aura y la personificación desaparecieron por completo tras la mención de la conocida dueña y jefa de Teto, Karin sonrió abiertamente al mentalizarse todos y cada uno de los manjares que engulliría en la pastelería de Riko.

-Bien, pero como fue tu idea tu invitas- Accedió la mas baja

-Oh... Lo de menos... Riko-chan no nos cobrará, te lo aseguro- Afirmó esta

-¿Lo dices por que ella es tu jefa y te tiene un gran cariño?- Cuestiono divertida

-Tal vez...

* * *

**_Bouchée D'ange..._**

* * *

-Por Cyberha... ¿Cuando dejaran de hablar de esto?- Se quejo la morena sorbiendo de a poco su chocolate caliente- Ni siquiera han transcurrido las 24 horas completas desde el incidente y ya están empezando a montar escenarios innecesarios.

-Mhm... No te compliques, Tara-chan- La dueña del establecimiento llego hasta su mesa con su postre en mano junto a otra taza de chocolate caliente- Sabes que solo las de nuestra raza saben la verdadera razón de ese incidente.

-Lo se, pero aun así es un tanto ridículo tener que aguantar esas ridículas teorías- Hizo comillas imaginarias mientras recibía lo suyo- Gracias, Riko-chan.

-Cuando quieras- Le guiño un ojo juguetón y se directo a la cocina con sus patines

Mientras disfrutada su delicioso _Hosstes Cake_ y su peculiar chocolate 'Cían' caliente, sus oídos seguían captando esas ridículas teorías alienígenas y muchas otras cosas sin sentido. Por mas que trataba calmarse comiendo aquel sabroso manjar digno del paraíso no podía evitar que su aura empezará a adoptar una forma arisca.

-_Relájate Tara, tu y las demás saben lo que sucedió en ese navío, no hay necesidad de alterarse_\- Se mentalizó ella misma. Un poco mas alejado de su mesa divisó una linda imagen familiar; un albino y un pelirrojo junto a dos preciosas gemelas, cada una siendo un calco opuesto de los dos hombres. Sonrió enternecida por la escena y sonrió aun mas cuando las dos niñitas miraron sonrientes a su dirección

-Padre mira, la señorita y tu tienen el mismo color en sus vasos- Señalo la pequeña pelirroja

-¡Gemelos!- Exclamó la albina chocando las palmas con su gemelas mientras que ambos adultos sonreían ante la inocencia radiante de sus dos hijas.

-_Ah... Que lindas..._\- Pensó ella sintiendo su ascendente ira desaparecer- _Ya olvide el por que estaba molesta..._

**¡I'm like TT! ¡Just like TT!**

**-**_Hable demasiado pronto...- _Pensó ante el sonido de su teléfono- Debo de cambiar este ringtone por la nueva de Seventeen... Si...? Aja... ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Prácticamente me estas llamando en mis horas de descanso... No me interesa, estaré en la escena después de terminar mis asuntos... Un Jet esperando en el aeropuerto... Aja... No adelántense ustedes, yo llegaré bajo mis medios... Ok... Me arruinaste mis delicioso momento... Lo que digas...

Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras colgaba la llamada, sus colegas de trabajo siempre la requerían en los momentos menos requeridos; una mesera en patines con su brillante vestido amarillo pastel paso cerca de ella, con un gesto de su mano la llamo y esta llegó hasta su mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?- Preguntó esta

-Si, quisiera este chocolate caliente y este pastel con seis mas para llevar, por favor...- Pidió señalando su pastel y fijando su vista en el gafete de la mesera- Teto-san...

-Con gusto, señorita- Retiro las cosas de su mesa y se fue patinando hasta la cocina

Tara tomo su bolso y dejo en la mesa el debido pago de todas las cosas que pidió junto con una propina para la mesera, importándole poco el hecho de que fueran brindado por la casa. Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se levantó para marcharse, en el momento justo volvió Teto con sus pedidos encantadoramente envueltos en una envoltura cían con puntos blancos.

-Aquí tiene, gracias por visitar _Bouchée D'ange _y vuelva pronto- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa digna de comercial de dentífrico extendiéndole su pedido.

-Gracias, lo haré- Al recibir el paquete, Teto desapareció de vista; en su camino hacia la salida del establecimiento sintió dos pequeñas manos tirar de la tela de su falda.

-¿Mhm...?

Sus ojos se fijaron en las dos gemelas de hace rato, la pelirroja tiraba de su falda mientras que la albina sostenía algo que parecía ser su teléfono.

-Señorita... Dejo esto en su mesa- Dijo la pelirroja. La albina se acercó a ella y extendió sus cortos brazitos y pequeñas manitos hacia Tara con su teléfono en manos.

-Aw... Muchas gracias pequeñas- Agradeció Tara recibiendo el aparato; ambas gemelas sonrieron para después volver donde sus padres, quienes las recibieron con grandes sonrisas complacidas por su buena acción- _Que lindos..._

Y sin mas nada que hacer, salió del establecimiento con la imagen de esa peculiar familia grabada en su mente...

* * *

_**Residencia Mizukamiya...**_

* * *

-¿Ases de luz dices...?- Cuestionó el peli-azul- ¿Impactando contra Kidou-san?

-Exactamente- Afirmó Haizaki

Después de lo sucedido en la velada Haizaki asistió con su ex-capitán de equipo para contarle lo sucedido, puesto que el al igual que Kidou ya habían presenciado esos extraños ases en un pasado.

-¿Crees que sean los mismos ases que...?- Cuestiono este dudoso

-Si, Seiryuu... Esos son los mismo ases que azotaron a Miyano hace diez años- Reafirmo el cenizo- Y fueron esos mismos ases los que causaron tu accidente.

El peliazul no refuto, habían pasado 20 años desde su accidente con ese auto en su infancia el cual le había provocado esa cicatriz en su cadera izquierda; el recuerdo aun era vivido en su mente, incluso las palabras que el conductor le dirigió a los oficiales estando el aun en plena consciencia...

"_Se lo aseguro oficiales... Fue ese extraño rayo de luz el que me distrajo..."_

-Bien, estando tu al tanto de esto... ¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?- Pregunto sorbiendo de su té

-Pienso descifrar que demonios es eso y librar a Akane de lo que sea cosa- Aseguró Haizaki

Seiryuu miro fijamente al cenizo sintiendo un gran sentimiento de alipori apoderarse de el, sabía de por si lo confuso que el sentía con respecto a la joven que recibía el título de mejor amiga y amiga de la infancia; para Haizaki, Miyano Akane estaba en un altar imperturbable en el cual ella era el santo a adorar del mismo y eso no podía seguir así...

Entendía que Haizaki tuviera aquel aprecio emocional hacía ella y todo, el también lo hacía puesto que en su juventud ella fue fundamental para el cambio positivo de Ryouhei y se lo agradecía profundamente... Pero Haizaki se rehusaba a ver lo obvio...

Miyano Akane jamás lo vería como algo mas que un amigo...

Y ahora que ella estaba vulnerable con respecto a ese extraño as en su interior, parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta para el cenizo...

-Si tu lo dices, Haizaki...- Dijo este como quien no quiere la cosa- No te diré nada, pero espero y entiendas que lo que estas haciendo no es correcto...

-Ya no eres mi capitán de equipo para que me sermonees, Mizukamiya- Objetó este

-Pero soy la primera persona a la que recurres cuando sufres de incertidumbre...- Contraataco este con la taza aun cerca de sus labios- Y mas cuando se trata de Miyano

Haizaki gruñó

-No me interesa, descubriré que es lo que sucede con Akane con o sin tu ayuda- Dijo este

-¿Y luego que...? Seras el héroe de Miyano, de eso estoy seguro pero... ¿Que pasa si ella no te agradece como tu deseas?- Haizaki pausó su argumento, lo cual le dio seña al peli-azul para proseguir- Te lo advierto... No te arriesgues mas de lo necesario Ryouhei, saldrás gravemente lastimado...

El cenizo estaba dispuesto a reclamar lo ultimo, cuando una sirvienta entro a la sala interrumpiéndolo en el acto.

-Seiryuu-sama, su visita de las 4:00 esta esperándolo en su despacho- Aviso la sirvienta, este solo suspiro

-Tal parece que esta conversación quedara para otra ocasión- Dijo este dejando su taza en la mesa

-Ya lo vi...

-Ainu, por favor escolta a Haizaki a la salida- Pidió este

-Si señor, por favor sigame...

El cenizo se levanto y fue detrás de la sirvienta, escuchando las últimas palabras del peli-azul

-Piensa en lo que te dije, Ryouhei, lo menos que quiero es que sufras...

-Lo que sea...

Una vez que Haizaki abandonó la sala, Seiryuu se dirigió a su despacho donde su peculiar visita lo esperaba...

-Lamento la tardanza... Tenía un invitado que atender...- Se disculpo este

-Lo de menos, parecía un tema igual de importante...- Respondió la dama

-En fin... ¿Que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo... Matsubara-san?- Cuestiono este descansando su mentón entre sus manos

-Algo de lo cual estoy segura usted no podrá decir que no...- Respondió ella pícara con un extraño brillo en sus dorados ojos

-¿Ah si...? Me resulta un tanto peculiar que alguien de su alto puesto pidiera hablar conmigo a solas...- Respondió de igual manera

-Por favor... Tampoco es para tanto...- Dijo ella tratando de quitarle peso al asunto

-Si usted lo dice... Adelante... ¿Que es lo que quiere de mi...?- Preguntó el curioso

-Oh... Quiero mucho de usted... ¿Por donde puedo empezar...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Wow... Parte de este capítulo fue hecho en mi teléfono ¿Y saben...? Estoy orgullosa de eso y creo que un tanto cabreada XD XD XD**

**Pero bueh... Utedes harían los mismo si viven en un lugar en donde la luz se te va en cada parpadeo... -_-U**

**_*Bouchée D'ange: Bocado de Ángel en Francés._**

* * *

_**Vocabulario Andoriano.**_

-_Himuna: Definición de Humano en Idioma Andoriano_

_-Territorio Andoriano: Zonas olvidadas por la humanidad, tomadas como hogar para la raza Andoriana_

_-Admianos: Definición de Odio en Idioma Andoriano/Andorius. Simplifica también todas las emociones y sentimientos negativos que afectan al Himuna. Ejemplo: Odio, Rencor, Despecho, Tristeza, etc._

* * *

_**Dato Curioso.**_

_Las Andorianas poseen una habilidad única denominada "Aurakinesis"; esta habilidad les permite manipular su aura a voluntad y aplicarla de distintas maneras. Estas pueden usar su aura para materializar armas, volar a voluntad con o sin alas, materializar emociones y sentimientos y mucho mas... ¡Incluso pueden enlazar sus almas con las del mas allá! _

_Algo un tanto común entre ellas es enlazar su alma con otra de alguien que se encuentre en el mas allá y cuando estas sienten una emoción o sentimiento muy pero muy intensa, esta empieza a adoptar formas un tanto irregulares para después tomar la forma de la persona que en el pasado haya experimentando la misma emoción o sentimiento a flor de piel._

_Como Karin-chan y Naotora Li; ambas experimentaron grandes cantidades de ira hacía diversos temas. Karin-chan por la ofensa a su nueva raza y Naotora Li por un mundo injusto contra las mujeres. _

_La única forma de desaparecer una personificación o materialización es relajando a la usuario con algo que sea de su gusto, como Teto-chan lo hizo con Karin-chan al ofrecerle comer dulces en su segundo lugar de trabajo._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego yo... Casi 2 semanas con altercados con la luz y aquí esta! *Aplausos de la nada***

**Aviso que aun hay espacio de sobra en este FanFic, de lo contrario la historia se vera un tanto rara O_o**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Alix se despide...**

**Besos ;3**

***Se monta en su alicornio y se va volando***


End file.
